Mayuki Vermillion
A mousey girl who studies at Balamb Garden. Wields twin guns, and is commonly found wearing a beret. Member of a trio with Tsubaki Sukiyomi and Koyomi Nanaya. Personality Mayuki is both timid and naive, but at the same time dedicated, with a strong will; she does have a faltering sense of self-confidence, and isn't very headstrong, easily getting set up by others. She boasts a cheerful, albeit shy temperament, and is shown to be very clingy. She easily gets nervous and underestimates herself, believing herself to be useless and incapable of the smallest tasks without aid from her friends--- usually. She literally gains a confidence boost with her guns in her hand, and displays a capable combat ability you wouldn't expect from her. She uses the guns as a mental shield and symbol of power, believing that her guns can elevate her self worth. It's all a mental thing, however; she is an innately good fighter and sharp-shooter, but her own mind is preventing her from reaching full potential. She has an almost sickening weakness for cute things, and can be easily persuaded into doing things for the opportunity to gain something cute, such as a plushie. Extremely clumsy, and prone to emotional outbursts as well. Kind of clingy.... Character History Born to a loving family in Trabia, Mayuki was an only child. Her family originally sent her to Trabia Garden, but, with the conflicts with Galbadia rising up again, they felt it was better to relocate Mayuki. Mayuki, who loves her family very deeply, was saddened by this, and after being sent to Balamb Garden, she began to suffer from random bouts of crying. She eventually joined the Library Club, hearing that it was for shy, meek girls such as herself (through an insult, ironically) and has become an avid member ever since then. Character Traits Likes: Cute things Dislikes: Bugs with lots of legs, such as centipedes. No fear towards spiders, however. Confrontation, people in general... Hobbies: Online shopping (she doesn't have to meet people that way), and writing poetry (although, nobody's ever read any; she vehemently guards her writings.) - Her cooking can and usually is categorized as a biological weapon; never eat it, if you value your life. (Mayuki's cooking can ICly cause Poisoned status.) Relationships Tsubaki Sukiyomi A girl Mayuki both admires and is jealous of; elegant, confident, and skilled, Mayuki believes her friend Tsubaki is everything she is not, including elegant and beautiful. She constantly follows Tsubaki, and treasures her as one of her most dear friends. To fight against her would be unimaginable. Usually, she and Tsubaki can be found in their dorm watching dramas. Koyomi Nanaya A girl Mayuki is very close with, another Library Club member. Loud, bright, and eccentric, Koyomi was easily attracted to Mayuki, and as such, they became close friends, able to trust one another very easily. Mayuki enjoys using the fluff of Koyomi's tail to keep warm. Themesongs Bullet Dance - Battle Theme Love So Blue, by Kanako Kondo - Personal Theme Category:Students